User talk:Wafflez44
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Video game creator Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp HELP ME! I AM STUCK ON IRC WITH A BUNCH OF RANDOM WIERDOS! I know you can't really do anything about it, 'specially cuz by the time you read this, I will be off of IRC, but I need to scream at someone where there aren't fifty thousand admins reading over my shoulder, so... GAH THEY DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE AND THEY SAY I AM A SPAMMER?! HAVE THEY SEEN THEMSELVES?! Thank you for letting me freak out on your talk page. Kthxbai ~Jem ''I am back''''Now you can read my stories!!'' 23:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Wafflez, dude! Hi! So, uh... are we still gonna do stuff with this wiki? And if so, can I do a fan-game? :3 -Z meeting Hey. I returned to the warriors rp wiki but was blocked for 99 years by deadraiser. Meet me on the IRC or the live chat Yes, I do know how to make pplz admins. You know the little bar at the bottom of the pages? There should be a button labeled Admin on it for you. Click on that, then go to User Rights under the Community bar. Type in the username you want and then lick to check-mark the boxes for the rights you want to give to us. Type in a reason and hit Save user groups. Or at least, that's how it works on my one-user-only wiki. -Z Spoof here. I hope this won't sound rude. Please understand if for some reason it does. Shouldn't this wiki have a rules page in case some random, obscure new user decides to join? And in case you haven't noticed, there's a section on the front page for us to 'describe our topic.' What exactly are we going to do with that? Delete it? Write in it??? Um, so, yeah. -Z Hi, me again. Um... I was looking at the Admin section, and I saw a tasks list. Do we want to work towards those? And if we do, can I do the theme design? :3 -Z Wafflez? Are you alive? Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 19:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC)